All on a Day
by Envy.Dreamer
Summary: Maka has a test planned out for Soul. Will he pass? Based on a ballad. Rated T for language. I got the summary blahs :


**_AN: Well... this is my first fan fiction, so please stick through to the end. Reviews welcomed, and I would love grammer point outs and such! _**

**_It's based on a ballad I really love. Not enterily sure what it is called, I found it in the first couple of pages of a book I once read._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't even own Soul Eater in my dreams..._**

**_And the ballad belongs to whomever wrote it. Not me :)_**

**-All on a Day-**

_A Soul and Maka story_

_Sovay, Sovay all on a day_

_She dressed herself in man's array_

_With a brace of pistols all by her side_

_To meet her true love, to meet her true love, away she'd ride._

I looked around while trying to keep my breath even. Why I was already panicking, I really don't know. I mean, all I was doing at the moment was going to my idiot papa's apartment to "borrow" some of his clothes. It's not like he's home anyways, he's off on some mission.

I took out the key he had given me in case of emergencies. This wasn't really an emergency, but I was something I needed to know.

I looked around his messy apartment. There was thrown clothing, and not just his. I shook my head in annoyed disgust and headed over to his bedroom.

I ignored all the clutter and went straight to his closet. I picked out some dark washed jeans and a baggy shirt. Once these were picked out, I tossed them with the pile of items I brought with me. The items were "borrowed" of course.

These items consisted of one of Soul's old leather jackets he doesn't use anymore. One of those oversized gangster hats, that frankly I just didn't know what to call them, courteous of Black*Star. A chain from Kid, which was of course, symmetrical. And two realistic looking guns from Patty who had picked up a habit of mugging us when she was bored.

I changed into the clothes and stuffed my hair up in the cap. Once I was properly attired, I left to intercept him.

_As she was riding over the plain_

_She met her true love and bid him stand_

_'Stand and deliver, young sir,' she said_

_'And if you do not, and if you do not, I'll shoot you dead.'_

As I was running through the twisted streets, I spied his head of brilliant white hair. My heart started beating faster just at the sight of him. I took a few breaths and went ahead with my plan before I could back out.

I went back and crossed a few allies to get ahead of him. I then walked to the one place he passed through everyday for its peacefulness. Peaceful because nobody was ever there, this made it the perfect spot to do the test. I didn't want to be interrupted.

He finally appeared. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows.

"Give me your money," I said as forcefully as I could. I winced at how pitiful I sounded. I thought that I wouldn't be able to sound convincing enough, so I had planned ahead.

"Give me your money damn it," I said while swaying. I started giggling hysterically and opened my eyes wide so they would appear crazed. I was playing the drunk/ crazy card.

Soul had told me once he didn't mess with people like that; he gave them what they wanted because if he didn't, it could be fatal.

I saw Soul's eyes narrow at me. Thinking that he saw through my act, I started stumbling toward him muttering, "Give me your fucking money."

_He delivered up his golden store_

_And still she craved for one thing more_

_'That diamond ring, that I see you wear_

_Oh hand it over, oh hand it over, and you'll life I spare.'_

I heard him curse. His hands went to his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it wide so I could see all of his money.

I saw him glance my way, so I made my crazy smile grow bigger.

He took out the money, walked halfway toward me and laid it down. He then started backing up until he was back to where he started at.

"Give me that chain watch I see in your pocket as well," I spoke up. He looked up and glared at me. He slowly reached into his pocket and sat that down with the money.

I walked over to the money, all wobbly like. Not wanting him to pull a move on me, I kept one of the fake guns trained on him. Even though it didn't do anything, he didn't know that.

Once I obtained the money and watch, I looked him up and down, pausing at his hands. "Time for the test," I thought to myself as I let my gaze drift back up to his crimson eyes. I could feel myself losing myself in those bottomless pits.

"Crap," I muttered as I realized that my eyes were uncovered. He was always telling me how beautiful my forest green eyes were. He'll probably figure out who I am if I don't make this fast. Thankfully he couldn't see my sandy blonde hair all stuffed up in the cap.

"That ring on your finger, give it to me. I'll spare your life if you hand it over," I said with a tilt of my head. I had no intention of actually killing him, but he didn't know that. And besides, I wanted to sound convincing.

_'From that diamond ring I would not part_

_For it's a token from my sweetheart_

_Shoot and be damned, you rogue,' said he_

_'And you'll be hanged, you'll be hanged then, for murdering me.'_

"You want this ring? Well I'm sorry, this ring isn't up for grabs," he said with that lazy "cool" drawl of his. He slouched back and put his hands in his front pockets.

"You see, this ring was given to me by my girl. And to let anybody take it for any reason just isn't cool." He smirked at me. "But if you want it that bad, shoot me. Even then you won't get anything out of it. You see, when I'm dead, you become a dead man. They will find you and you won't get to have that newly found money."

He gave me a crooked smile, and then began walking away. He seemed to know that I wasn't going to go after him. I couldn't do anything if I wanted to anyways, not with these fake guns.

I looked down at the watch I just got. "Crap! I guess we're having takeout tonight… And I believe Soul is paying."

_Next morning in the garden green_

_Young Sophie and her true love were seen_

_He spied his watch hanging from her clothes_

_Which made him blush lads, which made him blush lads, like any rose._

The next day Soul and I went for a walk in the park. I could tell there was something on his mind. He was debating whether or not to share his thoughts. I decided it was time to make myself known to him.

I had his watch in my jacket pocket, so I bent down to pick up a flower in front of us. When I bent forward, the weight from the watch cause the pocket to open wider to where he would be able to see it glinting in the sunlight.

When I turned around to face him, I could see several emotions in his eyes. They looked confused, betrayed, and sad. And yet, I saw a blush rising up on his cheeks.

_'Why do you blush, you silly thing_

_I thought to have that diamond ring_

_T'was I who robbed you all on the plain_

_So here's your gold, love, so here's your gold and your watch and chain.'_

"Why do you blush Soul?" I asked with a confused look on my face. I was quite pleased inside. First of all, he had passed my little test for him. Second of all, I had gotten a blush out of poker face façade.

"Nothing, except for the fact that you mugged me last night. Hanging out with Patty a bit too much eh?" he questioned jokingly. He then turned serious and with an emotionless face said, "But really, why did you rob me last night." I could tell he was restraining himself from letting lose on my. Ever since we became an "item," he had more control over how he acted around me.

"Well… Umm… How do I put this?" I wanted to say it to where I wouldn't make it sound like I didn't trust him. It's just that I have a hard time with this. I'm still not use to the idea of not all men being lying scum like papa. I thought to test him. If he had given me that ring I had given him to signify my love, I would have known he didn't care for me.

"You know how… I have… Well trusting issues when it comes to stuff like love. I trust you, but my instincts needed a little… Reassurance. So I tested you." He look lost most of the betrayed and sadness, and left behind confusion.

"It was I who robbed you yesterday. I only did it to have that ring. So here is your money and your watch… Oh, and you bought supper last night." I smiled sheepishly up at him. "I didn't have any money on me and I had forgotten it was my night to cook."

_'I only did it for to know_

_If you would be a man or no_

_If you had given me that ring,' she said_

_'I'd have pulled the trigger, pulled the trigger and shot you dead.'_

"I only did it to know if you would be a man who would truly love me. If you had given me that ring, you'd be as good as dead in my book," I said, my look becoming focused and serious so he would know that I had meant it.

"You idiot," Soul whispered. I looked up startled. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not like him?"

"Well… You don't have to anymore!" I said as I genuinely beamed up at him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind me. I no longer had any doubts in my mind, or instincts, that he truly cared for me.

_AN2: Well... That's it. I suck at endings because I get tired of writing by then :/ I hope you enjoyed my little story :)_


End file.
